


猫狗

by Yeshoubai



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: 茂丘西奥恐惧他的死神，却不知道他的死神身在何处。
Relationships: Lord Capulet/Tybalt, Mercutio/Prince Escalus, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 3





	猫狗

1.

茂丘西奥的房间挂着一幅画。

亲王的外甥和所有贵族小孩一样，都曾被人按着脑袋去学习艺术。并且亲王不只将艺术看做为姓埃斯卡勒斯的青年子弟增添荣耀的徽章，他从未见过像茂丘西奥的孩子，维罗纳绝不缺丧父或双丧的悲剧，但那些孩子眼里是浓重的阴翳，是仇恨的延续。而茂丘西奥身体里藏着一座火山。  
  
火山熄灭时，他心里无处不在的寒风让他无所适从，他会耍无赖一般地要求别人留下，甚至惊悸似的突然大叫或哭泣。茂丘西奥此时脆弱无比，但留下的人的体温不消多久就能把沉寂的岩浆烧沸，他叫所有人滚开，如果爱他的人稍微多关心一些，不忍离去，他就会恶狠狠地把人推开，挥舞着手，像岩浆不讲道理的从山顶洒落。

茂丘西奥也有平和可亲的时候，火山也有冷与热达成平衡的时候，这两个时刻都同样难得。

亲王希望艺术能用它柔和的翅膀抚平外甥的创痛，但结果只是茂丘西奥砸坏了小提琴，扯碎了舞伴的裙摆（这个小暴君扯碎后还跪下来向舞伴哭求，让麦布女王惩罚他摆脱不了的糊涂）。

艺术学习的最后是亲王为他买来了画笔与油彩。检验学习成果的那天，亲王与茂丘西奥出身蒙太古的玩伴在画室相遇。茂丘西奥握着笔，在画布上熟练的涂抹，他画了一只棕色的猫。画到脖子处，他突然怔住，随即烦闷地蘸了黑色涂掉了猫头，用红色的颜料在污黑上画了个狗头。他越画，身体颤抖地越厉害，红色的线条在他手下几乎成了锯齿。蒙太古家的罗密欧不安地蹭了蹭凳子，或许茂丘西奥就挨了衣服摩擦声的刺激，他尖叫着用红笔把猫的身体涂得一团糟。  
  
茂丘西奥恨恨地把笔摔在地上，他叫道："这是个该死的卡普莱特，他已盯着我把牙磨好了！"他一脚踢翻了画架，脱了僵的野马一般践踏他的作品。但这暴烈一贯不是他的风格，茂丘西奥畏惧别人的粗暴，仇恨的粗暴，因为粗暴身后常常跟着死亡，他也畏惧自己的粗暴。他跌跌撞撞地跑到罗密欧跟前，茂丘西奥先是抱着罗密欧的腰，过了一会又抱住罗密欧坐的椅子的腿，亲王为这乱象烦忧，要把他带回家去时，他又死死抓着罗密欧的胳膊不放。

经此一番，亲王彻底放弃了让茂丘西奥学习艺术的想法。那副画当时便叫人扔了，但没几天茂丘西奥就另画了一副挂在自己床前。这幅画画得很清楚，那是一只长了狗头的猫，穿着红衣服，嘴里拖着口涎。亲王想把这幅时常引外甥睡不好觉的画摘去，可这时茂丘西奥反抗得比他要留自己一起睡觉更剧烈。他惶恐不安地抓着亲王的衣领，"那是我的死神，舅舅，不要惊动他，不然他现在就要来了。"

提拔特房间里搁着一个扫把。

卡普莱特伯爵是个高贵的人，他恪守了家族的一切，荣誉以及仇恨，他又聪明地融入权力的王里。他不忘根本，任由家里的年轻人和对面敌视，又不叫肮脏的血溅上他的手和面子。他连打自己心爱的女儿都不舍得用太大力气。伯爵将心比心，怜惜朱丽叶的脸面，从不叫巴掌落在她漂亮的脸上。

他绝不会屈尊去做家务，但他会拿扫把。"教训一条傻狗，就必须用和它一样灰头土脸的东西。"他这话主要是针对妻子收留的提拔特，毕竟仆人再傻，也不配伯爵多费心思，这侄子毕竟是本家的人。  
  
提拔特和他的姑姑有同一个不甚起眼的贵族姓氏，这一家人丁衰落，甚至要短暂的回光返照也是靠女儿出嫁实现的，当最后一个这家成年男子为了随聘礼一同前来的仇恨暴死，这个姓氏就没人记得了。卡普莱特夫人通过和丈夫的结合获得了一个光鲜的新姓氏，提拔特就只能从他的姑姑这里借一点光芒。

困顿时，人未免对虚无缥缈的捷径有所向往。在姑姑月事时，提拔特第一次受邀和高贵的姑父一同进餐。这机会不是他情愿，是卡普莱特伯爵强塞给他的。提拔特不免在他们效仿夫妻一样睡觉时出神，自己是否能有幸成为这家里的一员。但他们的结合毕竟是不神圣的。提拔特只因为他的出神获得了朱丽叶都不曾有幸得到的一个巴掌。

好在仇恨的吼叫声量总是高过门后夫妻的声响。在卡普莱特家的大部分人看来，提拔特是他英勇的父亲的儿子，尽管他阴郁而不好相处，但咬人最痛的狗常常是不叫的。提拔特被断绝了由伯爵给予的荣耀，但自己争取属于这个家族的路依然通着。他迅速地学会了用剑决斗，他不是蒙太古的年轻人最钦佩的敌手，但一定是最麻烦棘手的那只疯狗。而且，当好斗犬们拥戴一条疯狗做领头时，整个狗群就都被疯狂的病毒害废了。

他们威风凛凛地和另一拨青年争斗，全然不顾亲王和法律的威严。有一天，亲王的眷属同着蒙太古的人出现在流血成风的街头，但他不来说理。茂丘西奥搂着他的两位好朋友，像是还沉浸在妓院的温情中就被拽了出来一样。他看了一眼提拔特，忍不住在罗密欧耳边咯咯直笑。

他的声音所有人都能听见："唉，我的好罗密欧，我才知道害了脑病的猫精，竟然会以为自己是条狗。瞎了眼的公狗们竟然还真欢迎这小东西来他们中间找老鼠抓。"

2.  
  
提拔特当然生气了。无论是茂丘西奥挑衅一样的取笑，还是罗密欧的温温吞吞。班伏里奥警戒着拔出剑，剑尖拖在地上，请求各位冷静地对待只打算路过的几人。阳光落在铁器上闪烁出光辉，这耀眼之于提拔特正像抖动的红布之于斗牛。这一场架谁都没占到便宜。今天跟着提拔特的两个青年一个划破了耳廓，一个扭断拇指骨。班伏里奥被推搡到地上时崴了脚，罗密欧蹭破了额角。提拔特和茂丘西奥拔出了刀，各自捅进了对方的腰。

在场的人都看清了捅伤了亲王外甥的是谁。虽然二人受伤的先后是个谜团，不过一开始确实是卡普莱特拦路在先。亲王严惩了寻衅的一方，两个卡家男孩包扎好后就要牢房关了十几天，伤的最重的提拔特只是被教训了一番，但这是因为伯爵承诺一定对他严加管教。

朱丽叶曾经有个玩具房。现在大部分玩具因女孩的移情别恋被丢弃，仅剩的几个高居于闺房的衣柜深处。笨手笨脚的男孩们不被允许到伯爵掌上明珠的宝库中去。朱丽叶邀请提拔特和她一起玩那些柔软的布偶，还有只能盛几滴水的茶杯茶壶。

玩具房在提拔特心里好像那有一千零一夜的东方异域，陈列着数不清的布偶，瓷器，花瓶，还弥漫着表妹身上的奶香。他清楚这香味自己贪图不了，思之若狂时只能闷闷地跟在朱丽叶的奶娘身后，那被过多的母爱撑胀了身躯的女人从不吝啬分给他一些疼爱。待提拔特长大，幻想中的玩具房转而陈列了数不清的裙子，它们穿过一天后便被脱下挂在屋里，不能再穿，也不能清洗，裙子略泛黄色的背后与腋下浸着少女的汗，将鼻子挪开，又能闻到屋里充斥着朱丽叶的发香。和提拔特一起成长为少年的愿望不再是奶娘能满足的，那个胖妇人不止一次抱怨小少爷的疏离，怀念他小时也不曾有过的可爱。

现在的玩具房为提拔特敞开了门，这房间早被弃用，只剩灰尘在空气中飘荡，蜘蛛在角落饿着肚子结网。提拔特蜷在地毯上，地毯的织样还是好几年前时髦的花纹，他等着姑父过来管教自己。但伯爵似乎是忘了他一般。提拔特肚子咕噜噜叫起来时，晚饭和姑父都没有来。等他睡醒，玩具房也无人问津。提拔特与屋子里一切能对视的东西对视，布偶死板的眼睛，墙上朽出来的洞眼，连蜘蛛细小的复眼也不放过。在他快忘了人与人之间对视后会有对话时，玩具屋的门被轻轻叩响。

"爸爸很生气，他说了不要给你吃饭。"朱丽叶摇了摇门，她的力气撼动不了父亲暴怒的锁。提拔特看到两根洁白柔软的手指从挨着地的门缝下探出，推进来两块饼干。手指收了回去，然后又是两块饼干。手指收了回去，然后又是两块。朱丽叶一共送来了七块饼干，她一定要提拔特开口说他还好，这才放心离开。被捧在手心的卡普莱特小姐不知道自己曾经的乐园现在积了多少灰尘，好在尘土不损饼干的美味。七块饼干对饿了一天多的少年并没有多大作用，提拔特恋恋不舍地含着自己手指，把饼干渣和灰土舔得一干二净。他发现含着拇指竟能稍微骗过叫着饿的胃袋，直到晚上卡普莱特伯爵进来时，提拔特仍吮吸着他发白泡软的拇指。

提拔特看着面色不善的姑父，松了一口气，候刑比绞刑架更可怕。伯爵不需要提拔特的认错，他伸手就朝提拔特身上抓去。他发泄愤怒一向需要抓些什么做开头，比如朱丽叶和妻子的头发，那个乡巴佬奶娘大而无当的乳房，他一定得抓着什么拖行几步。但提拔特头发短得直贴头皮，更没有妩媚的乳房，伯爵手伸了出去，却不知道要抓什么。扑空的气愤叫他把提拔特踹了滚开几圈，愤怒之下伯爵硬起的只有拳头。他喝令提拔特穿好被他扯下一半的裤子，扯着侄子的耳朵推到房门外。

"滚出去。反正你也管不好自己的爪子。"身量所限，提拔特一向需要抬着头看人，他本来还挺满意自己方便踢人膝盖的身高，现在却只能在姑父的阴影下瑟瑟。他犹豫地挪开步子，伯爵的目光锁着他的后背，不让他有半点犹疑，"怎么，还叫我把你剥光了丢到街上吗？给你平时就喜欢招惹得罪的朋友看看？"

提拔特一步一挪地走到大门口。他回头看过去，卡普莱特伯爵的目光依旧严厉地从阁楼窗户落到他身上。他抖了抖，夹着尾巴走了出去。


End file.
